Psymon Stark
Psymon Stark is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross) His debut was SSX Tricky. He has appeared in every game since. Friend(s): Zoe Payne (SSX Tricky, SSX 3 & SSX (2012)), Allegra Sauvagess (SSX Blur) Enemies: Kaori Nishidake (Currently), Nate Logan (SSX 3 & On Tour), Moby Jones (SSX Blur) 'SSX Tricky' Psymon is a fearless but erratic snowboarder with the ability to unnerve everyone of his opponents. He knows people are uncomfortable around him and he uses that to his advantage. No matter the weather conditions, Psymon never wears a jacket or goggles. He may come across as a maniac, but he does indeed have an agenda, though it is only known to Psymon himself. *'Nationality:' Canadian *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight:' 185 lbs. *'Age:' 26 *'Blood Type': O *'Rider Style:' BX *'Alternate Sport:' 'Mountain Biking *'Motto:'' '"Do I look like a people person?"' *'Dream Date':' Sheila Burgess *Friend: 'Zoe(?) *Enemy: ''Kaori *'Favorite Movie:' Ride to the Hills *'Favorite Reading:' Tattoo *''Favorite Music: ''Slayer, Napalm Death *'Favorite Course: '''Desert (Elysium Alps) *'Favorite Trick':' 'Whoopee cushions on park benches (Guillotine) *'Other Hobbies:' Talking to his friend (a tattoo), owns bike repair shop, spear fishing *'''Greatest Strength:' '''Pure grit, no pain *'Greatest Weakness: ? Voiced by Jim Rose '''SSX 3 Psymon has been a maniac ever since he was electrocuted during an attempt to jump his bike over some power lines on a dare. With the latest SSX season underway, one thing seems clear: Psymon Stark has lost it altogether. Psymon has raised an already high bar with tricks once thought impossible. Psymon manages to rage against it all. His riding is faster and looser, his airs are no longer astonishing but purely frightening. He has rediscovered his strongest motivator, fear. Rider's D'NA *'Nationality: '''Canadian *'Height:' 5'9" *'Weight: 180 lbs *'''Age: 28 *'Blood Type:' 'B *'Stance:'' Goofy *'AKA:' Sketchy Psymon '' Rider's Faves *'Thing in the World:' Explosives *'Thing to Hate: '''Cease-fire agreements *Place to Ride:' '''Mount Seymour, BC, Canada *Riding Partner: 'Zoe Payne *'Riding Victim: Kaori Nishidake *Other Sport': Mountain biking *'''Trick: Guillotine *'SSX Event:' 'Boardercross *'Secret Spot:' ''''Wildman's Wingding *'Food: Pretty much anything cooked "rare" *'Accessory:' Chainsaw *Career Highlight: ''Making a certain male competitor cry. Rider Qn'A *'Boxers or Briefs:' Jock strap. *''Things You Have Broken: Everything I own, at least once. *'If You Weren't A Pro:' '''Inmate. *'The Word:' '"Give me air, or give me death." Text Messages Text messages was a feature added on SSX 3 where players can receive text messages from the other riders. However, you can't text back. Messages Psymon sent out: *Mac attack? HA! Show him who the real Peak 1 is! *You gotta put Mac in his place! I'd do it, but I'm busy... 'SSX Blur' Psymon doesn't do anything normally. He doesn't even spell his first name properly. Psychotic doesn't even begin to describe his shenanigans on, and off the mountain, which as helped him stay one of the premiere riders on the SSX Circuit. Quotes from DJ Atomika * Psymon spent his off season building a half pipe in his backyard that's so tall, it's illegal in three states. His neighbor called the cops when she saw a real live spaceman plummeting to Earth on a tiny wheeled spacecraft. For real. * Good choice. Psymon is not only totally psycho, he's completely killer on the course. Be sure to bump the extra long crouch to really boost hops with this sky pirate. * Psymon Stark has a pit bull named Flea who apparently likes to ride the pipe. No, seriously. Psymon taught the canine shredder to skate when she was just a pup. Next up, he's teaching her to tranny over the snow. * I hear Psymon wants to set two things straight. Number one, it's true that since the whole electrocution thing he has to use plastic silverware and number two, yes the mitten is his. His mom knitted it for him from prison. 'SSX On Tour' Psymon has always been known as a lunatic - out to hurt himself and those around him by going bigger and scarier than anyone else. With the biggest SSX season yet starting up - Psymon has changed his 'strategy' a bit. It's become less about the' big and scary show' - and more about channeling the fury into becoming an icon. Watching the other SSX'rs reap the benefits of fat sponsors and lucrative marketing - Psymon is demanding his cut of the pie. Although he hired an agent to help him get what he wanted - three days into the relationship Psymon head-butted him repeatedly, reduced him to tears, and caused him to wet his pants in public. Psymon took matters into his own hands - and decided on an image... The Riding Master of Metal. ''After the tour... Went back in time to fight evil. Whereabouts unknown. SSX (2012) 'Bio' Psymon Stark was born in Squamish, British Columbia in 1974. His parents weren’t around much growing up so as a result, he rarely found much time for school, choosing instead to spend his time in Whistler snowboarding the backcountry during the winter and glacier climbing during the warmer months. When Psymon turned eighteen, he moved to Whistler fulltime and took a job working the graveyard shift as a groomer. Psymon did more damage to the runs with his cat than good, spending most of his time secretly building “kickers” all over the mountain so he and his friends could ride them the next day. This played havoc with newbie tourists and ski-school kids but made Psymon something of a legend in the circles that mattered. Off the mountain Psymon was the same kind of renegade. He was an animal. The all-night partying, the bar binges and the dust-ups were just fuel for the fire for Psymon. Nothing could slow him down. He fully embraced the bad-ass side of snowboarding culture and he very quickly started to build a name for himself with both local police and people on the pro snowboarding circuit. Backstory Apparently his backstory comic reveals that he had a race, with some cyclist; if he (cyclist) won, Psymon has to partake in the Deadly Descents Tour. It got some attention from a couple of cops, and Psymon lost. It also doesn't mention what had happened between the end of On Tour and the comic. (more as it develops). thumb|404px|left DNA *'Nickname:' Sketchy *'Height: 5'9" *'Weight: '''250 lbs *'Age: '37 *'Blood Type: 'B *'Nationality: Canadian *'Home Mountain:' Garibaldi Back-country *'Partner: '''Zoe Payne *'Rival: Kaori Nishidake Flavor *'''Likes: Explosives *'Dislikes: '''Cease-Fire Agreements *'Motto:' Burning The Competition Down *'Music:' Crazy Rock *'Film: Killer Crate *'''TV: Killer Croc *'Briefs: '''Being Frightning *'Visual Style:' Downhill Mountain Biking 'Personality' Psymon has been dubbed insane, crazy, and a raving lunatic, and with good reason. He is antisocial, as well as a masochist, most likely fits in with his high tolerance of pain, and external suffering. Gallery Ps.png|Concept art of Psymon in SSX (2012) Unreal psymon 800.jpg|A cheat code in a game DesignEvolution Psymon540.jpg|Psymon's design evolution in SSX (2012) Trivia *It's widely believed that the electrocution on the powerlines caused Psymon's insanity and crazy hair. *Psymon has Schizophenic psychosis. *With the exception of Blur, where Moby is his enemy, he kept Kaori as his main enemy. *Fans believe that Zoe, Moby, and Psymon were in a love triangle. *There is speculations that Psymon went to either prison or an insane asylum, in the past prior to his SSX Tricky debut. This is supported by his outfits Konvict (Tricky), Standard Issue, and Bundles of Joy (SSX3). *Out of the 6 new characters that debut in Tricky, Psymon had the most appearances. *Psymon is one of the two characters who did appear in another EA Sports game, ''Sled Storm. The other one was Zoe Payne. Also Jim Rose (who played him in Tricky) did his voice in that game. *According to DJ Atomica, Psymon had built a half-pipe, so big it's illegal in 3 states; has a skateboarding dog, named Flea; and has a mitten that his mother knitted for him in prison. *According to his SSX Tricky profile, he has a restraining order against park water fountains. *His favorite food(s) are anything cooked rare. *If you look close on to his back in SSX Tricky, you can see the words "Stark Ravin' Mad." Which implies both his personality and his surname. *Other than the Stark Ravin' Mad tattoo on his back, and the chain tattoo that spans both his arms, and his neck. Psymon has other tattoos, such as Ink boy (Tattoo boy by some, and fanfic's), in which he "talks" to, as well as some other tattoos that don't see the light of day. *There is some speculations that Psymon is not his real name (his SSX Blur profile supports this). *Despite Zoe being his friend in SSX Tricky and SSX 3, in Tricky when you play as Psymon she's a orange neutral, while you play as Zoe, her standing with him is green. *Psymon is the 3rd oldest male in the series thus far, only behind Brodi at the age of 29, and Jurgen at 35. *One of Psymon's bolt-on's was supposed to be a chainsaw, however since it was deemed too explicit, so in the final version it was changed to dynamite. *In Tricky his blood type was O, but in later games it was changed to B positive. *Psymon is one of 4 characters who don tattoos (the other characters are Moby, Marisol, and Zoe). *Psymon is one of the two characters who made his debut in SSX Tricky and has re-appeared in more games, along with Eddie Wachowski. *According to Psymon SSX(2012) video, the person he was racing might be Zoe, because she (in her video) mentioned getting some friends to join, and her racing suit was pink, like the person challenging Psymon. *In SSX On Tour started dating with Allegra, they were not together long, their relationship was apparently too fanatical. Their breakup was complex and Allegra vowed that never again. The gossip about the Psymon and Allegra is still somewhere inside love, but both are afraid of the truth. Category:Characters Category:Male characters